


Data's date

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Data finally asks Geordi out, to which he responds we will think about it. Data tells him he'll be waiting for him at Ten-Forward on their usual table in case he shows up, so he asks Counselor Troi and Commander Riker for advice.





	Data's date

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had to write this after I finished "Generations" and my baby boy had feelings. Idk if stays that way or not and I also don't know if aboard their new Enterprise they have another Ten-Forward or something similar but with another name, but if they actually don't, just pretend they do because I haven't watched First Contact.  
> Anywho, enjoy.

**Data's date**

They were in engineering, checking the fusion reactor that had failed. They were almost done, when Data decided it was a good moment to ask Geordi something he had been planning for a while.

"Geordi, I was wondering if after we were done here you would like to have dinner with me at Ten-Forward." He said, hesitating a bit. All these feelings were new to him, but he was… nervous? Eager to hear Gerodi's answer? He couldn't tell.

"Sure Data, why wouldn't I?" Geordi asked the android, he wasn't sure, but for a second it gave him the impression that Data was nervous.

"I meant it as what you would refer to as a date."

" _Oh!_ " Geordi replied, surprised. "Uhh well, hmm" He scratched the back of his head and tried not to face Data for a second. "I'll think about it, I guess so, but I'm just not so sure right now." That turn of events had caught him completely off guard and he was not sure how to handle the situation. He didn't want to hurt Data's new feelings; it had only been a couple of months since he had been experiencing _something_ for a change.

Geordi did feel that way towards Data, he had for quite some time, but he didn't think he had any chance at all, not even now with the chip, or at least not until now. After all, it was Data he was talking about.

"I will be waiting at our usual table in about an hour, if you do not show up I will understand what that means." He said, feeling something strange inside him, something he didn't like at all.

"Thank you Data."

"I will go to my quarters now, if we are done here."

"Yes, sure." Geordi replied, and the android began to walk away. "Data, hang on." Data turned around to face him. "If for some reason I don't show up, I don't want to stop being your friend or anything, I don't want things to change between us because of this."

Data didn't reply, he just nodded and walked away.

\-----

On the way to his quarters, Data saw counselor Troi and reached out.

"Counselor" He called. "I was wondering if you had a moment to discuss a situation."

"Of course Data, are you alright?" She asked him, intrigued.

"I am not entirely sure." He said with a confused look. "Shall we talk in my quarters?"

"Let's go then." Troi replied with a faint smile.

Once in Data's quarters, Troi and himself sat on the couch.

"What is it that you want to discuss Data?"

"It is about what I had told you in relation to my feelings towards Geordi." He replied. "I asked him out moments ago and I am not sure what I am feeling now."

"Oh, okay." The counselor replied, slightly surprised by this, since she didn't know Data had made up his mind about asking his friend out. "What was his response?"

"That is what I find confusing. When I first asked him he seemed excited, but after I clarified that it was a date, he told me he would think about it but was not sure at the moment."

"How did you feel after he said that?" Troi asked.

"I am not sure what I was feeling, but it was not pleasant at all."

"You were probably feeling rejected, since he didn't give you a straight answer. It's not a very nice feeling, so it's normal you feel that way." She assured him.

"I believe I understand. However, I let him know that I will be going to Ten-Forward, whether he goes or not."

"I hope he shows up, Data. Perhaps he wasn't expecting to be asked out and needs some time to get _his_ feelings in order before making a decision."

"I see." He continued after a pause. "Thank you."

"It's no problem Data, I'm happy to help." She said, giving him a comforting smile which he returned. "If you need me for anything else, you know where to find me."

After Troi left the room, the android thought it would be good to pick what he would wear for his date. The thing was that he didn't know which piece of clothing would be ideal, so he decided to go look for a friend who knew a thing or two about dating.

\-----

He stepped in front of Commander Riker's door and waited to hear him say "come in".

"Data, hey. What brings you around?" He asked, smiling as he often did.

"Hello Commander. I was wondering if you could help me pick adequate clothing for a date." He said.

"A date?" Riker asked, with his eyes wide open. He hadn't gotten used to Data having feelings, as anyone aboard the Enterprise, Data included. He knew that Data's experience with dating would be different this time, considering he could reciprocate those feelings. "Well, who is she Data? Did you ask her out or did she?" His surprise was suddenly replaced with curiosity.

"I believe Geordi is more comfortable with male pronouns sir, at least as far as I know." He replied, slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my bad." Riker apologized. "Was it you who asked him out?" He added with a bigger smile now.

"Yes, I did."

"What did he say?"

"He said he would think about it." Riker noticed that Data seemed less enthusiastic after saying that. "Despite that, I will go wait for him in Ten-Forward, just in case he shows up."

"That seems like a good idea, is that why you need my help to choose something to wear?"

"Precisely, if it is okay with you."

"Of course! Come here" Will proceeded to show him through the computer some of his favorite dating looks. Data had thought about doing that, but considered that it would be better to have a second opinion.

Data finally made up his mind, he was happy with his choice and Riker's approval made him feel more confident. He thanked the Commander and went back to his quarters to prepare for his date.

\-----

Data arrived at Ten-Forward, with a suit that had certain resemblance with the one Sherlock Holmes wears, but slightly more modern. He sat at the table in which Geordi and himself often had dinner and waited. He didn't notice, but Counselor Troi arrived moments after and sat at the bar.

Ten minutes had passed. Fifteen. He was beginning to get anxious.

"Hey." Someone said as they placed their hand on Data's right shoulder. "Sorry for taking so long." Geordi said and sat in front of him.

"You did come." Data said, and couldn't help but smile. "I am glad you decided to come Geordi, thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me, Data, I'm sorry it took me so long to make up my mind." He replied, head down.

"Do not worry, I think I understand. You had to sort out your feelings, am I correct?"

"No, actually no." Geordi said quietly. "I… I actually _did_ know how I felt towards you, I always had. It's just that I never thought you would feel the same way towards me and I guess I was scared to say yes immediately; I was afraid I might ruin this." He said, gesturing towards Data and himself.

Data processed the information for an instant and then remembered a scene on a movie he had once watched in which a character said something deep and emotional and their partner held their hand. The android did just that.

Geordi looked up and smiled.

After that, they had their usual dinner and talked like they always had, but it was different since they were there on a date. Data admired Geordi's clothes, he looked wonderful in comfy clothes, he looked cute. Meanwhile, Geordi admired Data's suit and he loved to see him wearing something Holmes-like.

They were lost in each other to the point of not noticing Troi and Riker -who had arrived not long after Geordi-, who were staring at them from the bar, commenting how cute they were. Deanna even told Will that both Data and Geordi had come to her to discuss their feelings for the other one. Will teased her about not telling him as soon as she knew and Deanna just laughed.

"Would you like to the arboretum?" Data asked.

"I'd love to Data." Geordi replied and held a hand for Data to take. They walked hand in hand on their way to the arboretum, and once they arrived, they sat on one of the benches.

"This has been a wonderful date, you know?" Geordi said, staring at Data.

"It is good to know you had a good time." He replied, staring at each other.

"There's one thing missing." Geordi said as he kissed Data's cheek. "There, now it's complete."

Data felt so many things at the same time: excitement and happiness but also fear and insecurity. It was unlike anything he had experienced before.

"I… really liked that." He said, perplexed and blinking faster than normal.

"I'm glad you did." Geordi laughed.

"Do it again."

"What?"

"That, the kiss."

"Alright, but this time let's try something slightly different." Geordi said and proceeded to kiss Data on the lips. At first, it was quite awkward, since Data didn't know what to do with his mouth, but when he understood how it worked out they both enjoyed it very much.

"Wow." Geordi said after they broke the kiss.

"Wow?"

"'Wow' as in you became a great kisser in like three seconds."

"My positronic brain allows me to-" He began, but was cut off by the soft touch of Geordi's lips against his and the gentle hand that was placed on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never written any Star Trek fic, so I hope my children are not ooc. I've only read TOS fanfiction, so I have no idea if there's anything similar on these two, but whatever, one more can't hurt.


End file.
